Underneath
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: This is a Numbah Four and Numbah Three romance story. I added the song 'Underneath' by Jessica Simpson to add up the story.Enjoy!


_**Underneath**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dark hallway, Cul-De-Sac Kid, GoldenFlither, Genosythe, Numbuh 192,776, Queens Darkness, almostinsane, Cyrix,spongekid A.K.A numbuh, and kyoki-chan, I'm dedicating this Fanfiction to you! Thank you for adoring my fanfiction! You guys are great friends! (Even though I don't reaaly know you.) Enjoy the story!

-Christine.

* * *

He's the toughest one in the team. He could face up to anything. He thought he would... but he couldn't. There was one thing that he couldn't really face up to. It _**was**_important to him. He could tell it in his thoughts, but he couldn't tell it outloud. All his friends knew. Numbah One, Numbah Two, and Numbah Five. But not one friend. He means his **_best _**friend. It was Numbah Three. It was sort of good that she didn't know what secret Numbah Four was carrying. It was good that none of his friends never told her. It was also good that he carried this kind of secret. It was special. He was in love...with Numbah Three. 

As his footsteps echoed in the hallway, he thought about this special secret. He wanted to tell her the secret but he was too scared for her to deny it. Her sweetness really made him feel comfortable. Not like the rainbow monkey stuff or something, but the way she talks to him. It sounds so sweet and soft. For many times he tried to tell her, but never got the chance to. His heart was telling him each time that it wasn't the perfect time.

_Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside  
To see all you can lose in a blink of an eye  
Dreams could be shattered  
You could be gone  
How would I survive  
Cause you're where I belong  
My soul-believer  
Without you, I don't know who I would be_

While he was walking, he saw Numbah Three sitting at the edge of the treehouse. She was kicking the air as she was staring at the sunset. Numbah Four was again glad to see her. There was a reason why. He checked around the room to make sure he was alone. It was completely clear. After that, he inhaled a deep breath, and walked to Numbah Three. As he approached her, he stared at her for a moment. All this time he wanted to tell her, all this time he tried, his heart finally changed it's mind. It told him that this was the right time.

_Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you go_

After thinking about his memories he had with Numbah Three, he finally spoke softly.

"H-Hi Numbah Three." he said.  
"Hi Numbah Four! What are you doing here?" she responded.  
"Well you know, just looking at the sunset and all." he replied.  
"Really? Me too! Do you want to sit down?"  
"Well, uh, sure. Thanks."

He sat down beside her, not taking his eyes off of her. He didn't really know what moment to start talking to her. So she spoke first.

"It's kinda weird why you like the sunset all of a sudden, Numbah Four," she said.  
"I.. Well I... it's... it's pretty."

That was all he could think of. He wanted to be tough enough to tell his feelings. He didn't want to act like a mumbling idiot or anything.

"Numbah Three... there's something I have to tell you."

_Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine  
I disconnect from everything inside  
And I have made choices  
And wasted all the days  
I could have been with you  
Where my heart stayed  
I know you've waited faithfully  
Blessing our love even stronger _

"Really? What is it?" she asked him.  
"Well... I... uh... I... well, you see... it's... it's kinda hard to explain... but uh..."

He wanted to tell her how he feels, but he didn't exactally know how to describe it. He had to think of a memory. A memory that will remind him of his feelings.

"Numbah Three... do you remember King Sandy?"  
"Yeah. What do you want to say about that old jerk?"  
"Well... do you remember when he tried to marry you?"  
"Yeah. That was dumb, wasn't it?"  
"Uh-huh. And do you remember when that guy was gonna launch those girls to Pluto?"  
"Yes. And I thought you were gonna be living at Pluto. And, thank you for saving me. You know, pushing me off of the ship and into the office."

"Oh, no problem. And one more thing. Do you also remember when I wanted to tell you something because the Deightful Children almost killed us?" he asked.

"Of course I do."  
"Well... you know why I saved you? And what I wanted to tell you?"  
"...No, not really."

_Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you go_

"Well, what I was trying to do was important to me. And I wanted to make it perfect. Including what I wanted to tell you."

"... Well you can tell me anything, Numbah Four. No matter what it is."

This was where it was getting personal. When she said it, he thought he was gonna be safe while he told her. But he was getting that nervous feeling as he began.

"I..."

He felt like his heart stopped beating. But it was going awfully fast. The fastest heartbeat he ever recieved. He wasn't thinking about giving up for a second. He chickned out too many times. And he wasn't going to do it this time.

"I... I... I... I love you, Numbah Three."

_And I've been blessed  
For every kiss  
For every breath  
(How could I let you go)  
And I've been touched,  
By hands I trust  
My love is risen_

That amazing thought rised up in his head. He said it. And he said it outloud. He thought this was going to be a nightmare for him if she rejected him. But he thought about the wrong thought. Numbah Three was one hundred percent shocked. She finally knew that what he has wanted to tell her all this time. And yet, he never got to. She was proud that he had the strength to say such a beautiful blessing. She was also happy that he felt the same way she felt about him. She smiled and replied to him:

"... I love you too. And I thought you never felt the same way about me."  
"... I always felt the same way about you, ever since I met you."

They both were amazingly happy of what had happened. And of what they both said. What Numbah Four wanted to do had finally been accomplished for the first time. Numbah Three finally knew what Numbah Four wanted to tell her all this time. And she was happy that he did it with his inner strength. The two barely payed any attention to the sun sinking behind the rocky, brown mountains. They just kept their sharp eye on each other. They both moved closer to each other at the same time. They were waiting for their moment to appear...

_Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know_

...And they never forgot the moment when the sun went down behind the mountains when they kissed.

_So how could I let you  
How could I let you go...  
_

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
